What if
by Holy Dragoon Kain
Summary: Was wäre wenn...lest selbst
1. Akt 1,1: Baron und das Dorf des Nebels

Mein Name?

Kain Highwind.

Wer bin ich?

Mit 21 Jahren ich bin der jüngste Kommandant der Dragoner von Baron, den es je gegeben hat.

Theoretisch gesehen ein Mann mit den perfekten Aussichten für die Zukunft, wenn es da nicht ein Problem gäbe. Ich bin kein Mann. Ich bin eine Frau, jedoch gibt es nur 4 Menschen, denen das bekannt ist. Zum einen meine Eltern.

Meine Mutter ist tot, seit ich 6 Jahre alt bin. Mein Vater ist kurz nach meinem 15. Geburtstag gestorben.

Dann noch Seine Majestät, König Odin von Baron und Cid Pollendina, der Luftschiffmonteur von Baron. Nicht einmal meine beiden besten Freunde, Cecil Harvey und Rosa Joanna Farrell wissen davon, obwohl ich es ihnen schon vor so langer Zeit sagen wollte.

Cecil ist der Kommandant der Red Wings, der stärksten militärischen Einheit von Baron, beziehungsweise, der ganzen Welt. Rosa ist eine sehr gut ausgebildete Weißmagierin, welche uns schon in so manchen heiklen Situationen das Leben gerettet hat.

Ich kenne die Beiden schon sehr lange, habe es aber trotzdem nicht über mich bringen können ihnen zu sagen, dass ich kein junger Mann bin, wie sie annehmen.

Zurzeit steckte ich mitten im Training, in einem nahegelegen Gebirge. Ich trainierte immer dort, da ich dann immer sah, wann die Red Wings losflogen und wann sie wieder ankamen. Immerhin will man ja wissen, wann der beste Freund weg ist und wann er wiederkommt.

Cecil war gerade wieder mit seiner Flotte losgeflogen, in Richtung Mysidia. Wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe, dann soll er den Wasserkristall von dort holen. Ich persönlich finde das ein wenig komisch, da die Mysidianer nichts getan haben, was die Aufmerksamkeit Barons erregt haben könnte, jedoch würde ich das unserem König nie sagen.

Seufzend senkte ich meinen Speer und sah zu meinem Drachen. Eigentlich gehörte er meinem Vater, doch nachdem dieser starb habe ich mich angefangen um ihn zu kümmern und schon bald hatte sich hier in den Bergen ein Drachennest gebildet.

Es waren alles schon sehr alte Drachen, welche den Mut verloren hatten zu fliegen, auch der meines Vater hat dazu gehört, bis ich es geschafft hatte ihn zum Fliegen zu bewegen. Da seit der Erfindung der Luftschiffe die Dragoner nur noch zur Verteidigung eingesetzt wurden, brauchte man auch die Drachen nicht mehr und schon bald fing das Massensterben an.

Ich ging zu ihm und strich ihm über den Kopf. Dann schmiegte ich meinen Kopf an seinen und schloss meine Augen. Wie immer, wenn er meine Trauer und Verzweiflung spürte, legte er einen seiner Flügel um mich und schmiegte seine Wange gegen meinen Kopf.

Dann schnaubte er kurz, als Zeichen, dass wir jetzt langsam gehen sollten. Ich wusste, warum er mich darauf hinwies, denn ich hörte, wie Cecil mit seiner Flotte wiederkam. Langsam löste ich mich von ihm und nickte. Dann stieg ich auf seinen Rücken und wir flogen von dem Berg runter.

Unten musste ich mich dann leider von ihm trennen, da er vor großen Menschenmassen Angst hatte und ich ihn deswegen bei seinen Drachenfreunden am Fuß des Berges lassen musste. Schnell rannte ich zum Schloss zurück, da ich nach Cecil sehen wollte. Hoffentlich ist alles gut gelaufen…

Als ich ins Schloss kam hörte ich sofort, dass Cecil noch beim König war und ging zum Thronsaal. Davor verschnaufte ich kurz, richtete meinen Helm und meine Rüstung, welche es mir ermöglichten als Mann durch zu gehen.

Die anderen Dragoner und auch die restlichen Soldaten wollte mich davon abhalten in den Thronsaal zu gehen, aber ich ging stur weiter. Ich hörte wie Cecil an den Entscheidungen unseres Königs zweifelte und er daraufhin seines Status' als Kommandant der Red Wings entzogen wurde. Ihm wurde aufgetragen, dass er zum Dorf des Nebels soll…

Ruhig ging ich zu Cecil und blieb neben ihm stehen.

„Ich bitte Euch, Majestät! Überdenkt eure Entscheidung. Euch muss doch klar sein, dass Cecil niemals…" – „Kain. Ich wusste nicht, dass dies hier auch deine Angelegenheit ist. Da dir aber so viel an deinem Freund liegt, begleitest du ihn morgen."

Ich schluckte schwer und sah nach unten. Cecil bekam einen merkwürdig aussehenden Ring und wir wurden zur Tür hinaus geschoben. Cecil wollte noch etwas sagen, doch es war schon zu spät.

Als wir vor der verschlossenen Tür zum Thronsaal standen wandte er sich zu mir um. „Verzeih mir, Kain. Ich wollte dich da nicht mit hineinziehen.", entschuldigte er sich und sah mich schuldbewusst an.

Ich lachte kurz und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Kopf hoch. Haben wir erst diese Kreatur erledigt, wird er dir vergeben. Alles wird wie früher sein und du wieder Kommandant der Red Wings.", munterte ich ihn auf. Meine Stimme war perfekt verstellt, so tief, dass man keinen Verdacht schöpfen könnte. „Kain…", er wollte gerade dazu ansetzen noch etwas zu sagen, als ich ihn unterbracht. „Bestimmt stecken dir noch die Strapazen von Mysidia in den Knochen. Überlass die Vorbereitungen mir und leg dich zeitig schlafen."

Danach ging ich zu den anderen Dragonern, welche mich alle etwas besorgt betrachteten. „Was ist? Habt ihr etwa kein Vertrauen zu eurem Kommandanten?", fragte ich ernst und sah sie an. „Natürlich doch!" – „Ihr schafft das!" – „Das Monster, dass euch und Lord Cecil besiegt will ich sehen!" hörte ich einige sagen und musste lächeln.

Jedoch war ich leicht besorgt, weswegen ich mich ans Fenster stellte und raus sah. Erst Mysidia, jetzt das Dorf des Nebels. Irgendetwas stimmt mir unserem König nicht und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das finden soll. Ich habe ihm meine Treue geschworen…aber…das sind unschuldige Menschen…

Mein Blick wandte sich zum Gang, wo ich sah, dass Cecil gerade zu seinem Zimmer ging. Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal mit König Odin darüber reden. Vielleicht ändert er seine Meinung dann.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken, welcher eher mir, als den anderen Dragonern galt, ging ich zum Thronsaal und ließ mich nicht aufhalten ein zu treten. „Kain, solltest du dich nicht vorbereiten?", fragte er mich ruhig. Ich kniete vor ihm nieder und sah zu Boden. „Mein König, vielleicht solltet Ihr eure Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken. Die Bewohner des Dorfes des Nebels haben uns nie Unrecht getan, warum sollen wir nun ihren Schutzdrachen vernichten.", sagte ich ruhig.

„Wir wollen nur sicherstellen, dass dies auch so bleibt.", hörte ich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Alamiert sprang ich auf und richtete meinen Speer in die Richtung aus welcher die Stimme kam. Zum Vorschein kam in Mann in einer Rüstungs, schwärzer als die von Cecil. Er trug einen Helm, welcher sein komplettes Gesicht verdeckte, weswegen ich ihn schlecht einschätzen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, deine Bitte an deinen König so unterbrochen zu haben, Kain Highwind.", sagte er ruhig und ich trat einen Schritt zurück, als er auf mich zukam. Ich erlaubte mir mich kurz umzusehen, und erschrak, als ich sah, dass jeder still zu stehen schien.

„Ich entschuldige mich erneut, aber ich wollte in aller Ruhe mit dir reden, meine Schönheit.", flüsterte er mir ruhig ins Ohr und ich erschrak, da er plötzlich so nah vor mir stand. „Golbez ist meine rechte Hand. Er ist ein sehr begabter Zauberer, wie du mitbekommen hast.", erklärte König Odin.

„Mein König, was geht hier vor sich.", fragte ich verwirrt und wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück. „Du musst wissen, Kain wir nicht möchten, dass es zu einem Krieg kommt. All dies ist nötig, um den Frieden von Baron zu gewährleisten.", erklärte mir dieser Golbez und nahm eine meiner Haarsträhnen, welcher und meinem Helm zum Vorschein kamen.

„Und dennoch kann ich es nicht verstehen, wie eine so wunderschöne Blüte wie du es bist kämpfen muss. Beziehungsweise, warum sie kämpfen will", hauchte er und ich spürte, wie ein kalter Schauer über meinen Rücken fuhr, welcher mir ebenso unheimlich war, wie er mir auch zu gefallen schien.

„Ich…ich werde mich sofort wieder meinen Vorbereitungen widmen…", murmelte ich leise und stürmte aus dem großen Raum. Erneut lief mir dieser kalte Schauer über den Rücken, als ich Golbez' Blick auf mir spürte.

Ich musste raus hier, ganz schnell…

Als ich das Schloss endlich verlassen hatte, da spürte ich erst, dass mein Herz mir bis zum Hals schlug. Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und ging dann in die Stadt. Dort besorgte ich ein paar Potions und zwei Zelte.

Dann hörte ich mich kurz in der Stadt um und besorgte mir eine Karte von der Nebelhöhle. Wir würden nicht länger als einen Tag brauchen und dennoch plante ich alles so genau durch, falls es zu Strapazen kommen sollte.

Als ich nach einer Weile endlich fertig war kehrte ich ins Schloss zurück. Die Sonne hatte sich gesenkt und die beiden Monde waren am dunklen Nachthimmel zu sehen. Leise schlich ich mich zu meinem Zimmer und achtete darauf, dass keine Seele mich zu sehen bekam.

Als ich endlich in meinem Zimmer ankam, konnte ich endlich meinen Helm abnehmen. Ich kämmte mich meinen Fingern meine langen, blonden Haare und legte mein Zopfgummi zur Seite. Danach befreite ich mich von meiner Rüstung, in Hoffnung, dass niemand mehr in mein Zimmer kommen würde. Aber wer würde schon etwas von mir wollen.

Als ich mich schlafen legte, da hatte ich nur noch ein dünnes Oberteil, welches mehr zeigte, als es verdeckte, und eine knielange Hose an. Während ich schlafe, da sieht mich sowieso niemand. Ich deckte mich zu und schloss meine Augen und war sehr schnell eingeschlafen.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

Als die Morgensonne durch mein Fenster schien, um mich zu wecken war ich schon lange wach. Albträume hatten mich in der Nacht gequält und ich hatte nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Eigentlich hatte ich anfangs ja sehr schöne Träume gehabt. Ich hatte von meinen Eltern geträumt, als ich noch jünger war, wo alles noch besser war.

Doch dann war immer er vor mir erschienen und ich war in einem Raum aus völliger Finsternis gefangen. Golbez redete mir Sachen ein, die nicht stimmten, dass Cecil mir immer überlegen sein wird und dass ich immer nur im Schatten von allen stehen werde.

Es war wirklich gruselig und ich bin jedes Mal schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Doch auch im wachen Zustand verfolgte er mich in meinem Kopf. Es war, als habe er mir etwas eingeflößt, dass sich meine Gedanken sich nur noch um ihn drehen.

Ich hatte mich komplett fertig gemacht und ging aus meinem Zimmer, zu dem Hauptgang, wo mir Cecil schon entgegen kam. „Wollen wir, Cecil?", fragte ich ruhig und lächelte ein wenig. Er hatte sein Visier noch hochgeklappt, sodass man seine Augen sehen konnte. „Ich zähle auf dich, mein Freund.", erwiderte er ruhig und sah mich ernst an.

„Dann hast du nichts zu befürchten.", sagte ich und stellte meinen Speer senkrecht neben mich. Er machte sein Visier runter und wir gingen los. Kurz nachdem wir das Schloss verlassen hatten, da verschlossen sich auch schon seine Tore, mit der Anweisung, dass wir das Schloss nicht mehr betreten dürften, bis wir unsere Mission erledigt hätten.

Wir brachen auf und ich wies uns den Weg zur Nebelhöhle, welche wir durchqueren müssen, damit wir in das Dorf des Nebels gelangen können. Ich lag hier mit meiner Planung komplett richtig. Wir brauchten einen Tag, um bis zu der Höhle zu gelangen und da machten sich dann auch die Zelte nützlich.

„Wir sollten uns ein Zelt teilen, Kain. So haben wir bessere Chancen etwas zu bemerken, falls wir angegriffen werden.", schlug Cecil vor. Seufzend stimmte ich ihm zu, da er ja Recht hatte. Also legten wir uns in einem Zelt schlafen, damit wir für den nächsten Tag genug Kraft haben, um die Nebelhöhle lebend zu verlassen.

Doch ich wollte in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden, weswegen ich ein wenig draußen rumwanderte. Und mich nach einer Weile unter einen Baum setzte. Zu einem war es mir mehr als nur unangenehm mir mit Cecil ein Zelt zu teilen, zum anderen tauchte immer Golbez vor mir auf, wenn ich meine Augen für eine längere Zeit schloss. Ich zerbrach mir sehr lange den Kopf darüber, wer er war und ob ich ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte, oder warum er mir sonst so komisch vorkam.

So sehr in meine Gedanken versunken, bemerkte ich nicht, dass der Morgen sich langsam näherte und Cecil aus dem Zelt kam. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, du hast du ganze Nacht hier gesessen und dir den Kopf zerbrochen, damit deine Planung aufgeht.", hörte ich Cecils tadelnde Stimme, als er sich neben mich setzte.

„Nein…ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen.", antwortete ich ruhig und stand auf. „Na komm…desto schneller wir diesen Ring in das Dorf des Nebels bringen, desto schneller sind wir wieder zu Haus'.", sagte ich ruhig und schnappte mir meinen Speer. Wir bauten unser Lager ab und betraten die Höhle.

Schon als wir die Höhle betrachten bemerkte ich eine sehr starke Präsenz. War das die Präsenz des Nebeldrachen, welcher diese Höhle beschützte?

Meine Vermutung bewahrheitete sich, als er uns dazu aufforderte um zu kehren. Als wir dies jedoch nicht taten, da griff er uns an. Er war wunderschön und grazil und wusste den Nebel gut zu nutzen, jedoch half ihm das nicht viel und auch wenn es mir im Herzen wehtat, wir töteten ihn.

Ich spürte Cecils Blick auf mir und seufzte. „Na los…wir haben unsere Mission immer noch nicht beendet.", sagte ich ruhig und verließ die Höhle.

Als wir das Dorf betraten, da zeigte der Ring seine Wirkung. Flammen schossen aus ihm und er zerstörte alles und tötete jeden den man sehen konnte. Deswegen wurden wir nur hier her gesandt. Nicht weil der Frieden Barons gewährleistete werde sollte, sondern weil wir dieses Dorf auslöschen sollten.

Ich war genauso geschockt wie Cecil, jedoch schien Cecil auf verzweifelt zu sein. Dann hörten wir es…ein weinendes Mädchen. Sie weinte weil ihre Mutter anscheinend gestorben war. Diese sei gestorben sei und da fiel es mir wieder ein.

„Ich habe davon gehört. Vom Schicksal sogenannter Beschwörer.", erklärte ich leise. „Dann war der Drache, den wir getötet haben, der Beschwörbare ihrer Mutter?", fragte Cecil, doch eigentlich wusste er die Antwort schon.

Das Mädchen wurde dadurch auf und aufmerksam und schien wütend zu werden. Wer konnte es ihr auch verdenken? Immerhin standen vor ihr die Menschen, die ihre Mutter töteten. Plötzlich reagierten mein Körper und mein Verstand anders, als mein Herz es mir sagte.

„Seine Majestät hat uns hergeschickt, um alle Beschwörer dieses Dorfes auszulöschen.", erklärte ich leise und wandte mich dann zu dem Mädchen um. „Wir haben unsere Hände mit Blut beschmutzt und jetzt müssen wir auch noch dieses Mädchen töten.", fügte ich hinzu und ging auf sie zu.

Ich wurde von Cecil gestoppt und obwohl ich ihm erklärte, dass wir es tun müssten und dass wir unseren König verraten würden beharrte er darauf, dass sie unversehrt bleibt.

„Ihn verraten? Ein Mann, der so etwas befiehlt, ist nicht mehr mein König.", erklärte er mir mit fester Stimme. „Ha! Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest.", erwiderte ich und stellte mich dann gerade hin.

„Ich schulde dem König viel. Aber nicht so viel, dass ich den Namen der Dragoner beschmutzen würde.", erklärte ich entschlossen. Ich erklärte ihm, dass wir Verbündete brauchen würden und dass auch Rosa mit uns mitkommen müsste. Immerhin muss ich sie beschützen…sie ist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester, da kann ich sie in diesem Wahnsinn nicht allein lassen.

Als wir jedoch versuchen das Mädchen mit uns zu nehmen, da zeigte sie welch großes Potenzial in ihr schlummerte, da sie einen Beschwörbaren rief, der ein riesiges Erdbeben verursachte. Ich wurde von Cecil und dem Mädchen getrennt und wurde ohnmächtig, sodass ich bewusstlos inmitten von all den toten Bewohnern des Nebeldorfes liegen blieb.


	2. Akt 1,2: Wüstenschloss Damcyan und Fabul

„Cecil!"

Ich schrak hoch und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Seite. Langsam sank ich wieder auf das Bett, sah mich aber sofort wieder alarmiert um. „Keine Sorge, du bist in deinem Zimmer. Ich habe höchstpersönlich dafür gesorgt, dass dein Geheimnis auch geheim bleibt.", hörte ich eine mir leider bekannte Stimme und sah zur Seite.

Dort stand er…Golbez…

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragte ich leicht aggressiv und richtete mich langsam wieder auf. Er musterte mich mit einem Blick der mir überhaupt nicht gefiel und ich zog meine Decke sofort bis an die Brust. „Ich wollte mich nach deinem Wohlbefinden erkundigen.", antwortete er ruhig und kam zu mir ans Bett. Ich wandte den Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Wie Ihr sehen könnt, geht es mir gut…", murmelte ich leise. Warum fühlte ich mich in dieser Situation komplett unwohl? Er ist doch auch nur ein Mann…er wird mir nichts tun, da Seine Majestät ihm sonst seine Gunst entzieht…oder?

Als ich das kalte Metall seines Handschuhs an meiner Wange spürte zuckte ich zusammen und sah zu ihm. Erst da viel es mir richtig auf. Er hatte seinen Helm nich auf. Während er mich vor musterte nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und musterte sein Gesicht genau.

Er hatte lange silberne Haare und sah eigentlich fast so aus wie Cecil, nur dass sein Gesicht etwas kantiger war und seine Augen…sie wirklich irgendwie traurig, verwirrt und verzweifelt, aber gleichzeitig auch kalt und emotionslos.

Dennoch, wie war es möglich, dass er Cecils fast bis aufs Haar glich. Noch nie habe ich zwei Menschen gesehen, die sich so ähnlich waren, nicht einmal Geschwister, es sei denn es sind Zwillinge, sehen sich so sehr ähnlich. Und er ist zu alt um Cecils Zwilling zu sein.

„Entspreche ich denn deinem Geschmack?", fragte er mich ruhig und sah mir fest in die Augen. Nun mischte sich auch noch etwas…Hypnotisches dazu und mir wurde schwindlig. Er legte nun seine Hand komplett an meine Wange und wie ferngesteuert bewegte ich mein Gesicht näher zu seinem.

Doch bevor ich irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tun konnte wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich kippte gegen ihn. Bevor ich mein Bewusstsein komplett verlor spürte ich noch, wie er etwas unbeholfen seine Arme um mich legte.

_Ich lief, jedoch wusste ich nicht wohin. Meine Beine schmerzten, meine Füße bluteten, doch ich lief weiter, weiter durch diese endlose Dunkelheit. „Cecil! Rosa! Bitte…helft mir!", schrie ich so laut ich konnte. Jedoch war das nicht gerade sehr laut, da meine Kehle von dem schnellen laufen brannte und jedes Wort die Schmerzen nur noch verschlimmerte._

_Keuchend blieb ich stehen und stützte mich auf meine Knie. Doch ich wusste, dass mich irgendwas verfolgte. Ich wusste, dass ich weiter laufen musste, doch ich konnte nicht. Wenn ich noch einen weiteren Schritt tätige, dann werde ich umkippen. So kann ich wenigstens sehen, was mich verfolgt. _

_Langsam drehte ich mich um, bereite mich vor dem Grauen, welches ich nicht abschütteln konnte, ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Verräterin!", schrie eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme und ich spürte, wie er sein Schwert über meinen Oberkörper fahren ließ._

_Geschockt taumelte ich nach hinten und fiel dann auf meinen Hintern. Ich sah die Person vor mir an, welche mich mit einem wutverzerrtem Gesicht ansah. „Wie konntest du uns jahrelang belügen, Kain! Wir haben dir vertraut.", sprach eine zweite Person, welche hinter der ersten hervor trat._

_„Rosa…Cecil…ich…ich…", stammelte ich leise und war wie erstarrt. „Schweig! Nicht nur uns hast du belogen, auch die ehrlichen Bürger Barons und die ganze Welt. Für Verrat steht die Todesstrafe und ich werde im Namen Seiner Majestät diese Strafe sofort durchführen!", schrie er und wollte mir den Todesstoß verpassen, als die Beiden weggeschleudert wurden._

_„Verrat hätte sie nur begangen, wenn sie das Wohl von unserem Königreich gefährdet hätte. Indem ihr sie angegriffen habt, habt ihr Verrat begangen. Doch ich werde gnädig sein und euch gehen lassen."_

_Golbez hatte sich in seiner ganzen Größe vor mir aufgebaut und sah die Beiden abwertend an. „Nun verschwindet und kehret nie wieder zurück.", sagte er mit machterfüllter Stimme und wandte sich zu mir._

_Als er mich hochnahm heilten meine Wunden und ich fühlte mich besser._

_Mit einem Mal wurde der Raum weiß und ich war wieder allein._

_‚Siehst du es, Kain. Sie werden dich nie akzeptieren, wenn sie herausfinden, dass du eine Frau bist. Sie werden dich verachten und verstoßen. Es gibt nur noch einen, dem du dein Vertrauen schenken kannst.'_

_Ich hörte die Stimme zwar, aber ich konnte nicht einmal erahnen, wo sie herkam. „Mein…Vertrauen.", murmelte ich leise und sah mich um. Die Zweifel, welcher mich davon abgehalten hatten ihnen mein Geheimnis zu verraten wurden nur größer und Wut staute sich in mir auf._

_„Golbez…ich kann nur ihm Vertrauen…meinem…meinem neuen Meister…", sagte ich leise und sah nach unten. Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ mich fallen. Doch es interessierte mich nicht, da ich nur noch eine Sache vor Augen hatte._

_Ich musste meinem neuen Meister dienen …ich musste all seine Befehle ausführen…_

Ich schlug meine Augen auf, kniff sie aber gleich wieder zusammen, da das grelle Sonnenlicht mich blendete. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und spürte immer noch einen leichten Schmerz in meiner rechten Seite.

Eine…nein zwei geprellte Rippen. In spätestens zwei Tagen bin ich wieder komplett Belastungsfähig. Ruhig stand ich auf und zog mich an. Bevor ich jedoch meinen Helm aufsetzte sah ich in meinen Spiegel und erschrak.

Mein Gesicht war leichenweiß und obwohl ich mindestens einen ganzen Tag geschlafen hatte, hatte ich sehr tiefe Augenringe. Seufzend wischte ich mir durch mein Gesicht, band meine Haare mit meinem Gummi zusammen und setzte meinen Helm auf.

Bevor ich mein Zimmer verließ schnappte ich mir meine Lanze. Sofort kamen mir zwei Weißmagierinnen entgegen, welche mich besorgt musterten. „Sir Highwind, Ihr dürft das Bett noch nicht verlassen!", sagte die eine und versuchte mich zurück in mein Zimmer zu drängen.

„Lasst mich vorbei. Immerhin möchte ich euch wunderschöne Blüten nicht verletzen.", sagte ich mit tiefer Stimme und lächelte sanft. Die beiden Frauen wurden daraufhin rot und gingen kichernd davon. Seufzend verdrehte ich meine Augen, was man hinter meinem Helm zum Glück nicht sah, und ging aus dem Ost Turm, in welchem mein Zimmer ist.

Draußen stand mein Dragoner Team, welche sichtlich besorgt mit einander tuschelten. „Die Sonne steht schon hoch am Firmament! Warum sehe ich hier niemanden trainieren!?", fragte ich wütend und ließ meinen Blick über die Männer schweifen.

Einige zuckten zusammen, andere wurden kalkweiß im Gesicht. „N-naturlich doch!", sagte sie synchron und stellte sich auf. „Ihr kennt das doch…also fangt schon an. Ich habe noch…ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.", erklärte ich ruhig und ging an ihnen vorbei.

Mein Weg führte mich zum Thronsaal. Doch der Einlass wurde mir verwehrt. „Sir Highwind. Lord Golbez lässt ausrichten, dass Ihr, sobald ihr euch dazu in der Lage fühlt, zu den Anlegstationen der Red Wing Flotte kommen sollt.", sagte eine der Wachen.

Die Andere grinste mich frech an. „Zum anderen sollen wir euch ausrichten, dass ihr nicht länger die Befehlsmacht über die Dragoner habt.", ergänzte er provozierend.

Erschrocken und nicht bereit das zu glauben, hielt ich ihm meine Lanzenspitze an die Kehle. „Wiederhol das, du Hund!", knurrte ich ihn an. _„Kain! Willst du dich etwa meiner Anweisung wiedersetzen?"_

Sofort sah ich mich um und bemerkte schnell, dass seine Stimme in meinem Kopf war. Ich ließ von der Wache ab und machte kehrt. Ich ging den kürzesten Weg zur Anlegstation und sah mich um.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es sich zeigte. „Ich werde so ein Verhalten nicht noch einmal dulden, Kain.", sagte er ernst, dennoch konnte ich einen tadelnden Unterton heraushören. Dann trat er näher an mich heran. „Ich kann deine Empörung verstehen, meine Schönheit, aber du bist nun meine rechte Hand und als solche hast du deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem zu widmen, was ich dir auftrage.", hauchte er mir spielerisch ins Ohr.

„Natürlich doch, My Lord.", entgegnete ich ruhig und ließ meinen Blick stur nach vorn gerichtet. „Gut…denn wir werden jetzt sofort in das Königreich Damcyan aufbrechen und den Feuerkristall von dort holen.", erklärte er mir ruhig und richtete sich vor mir auf.

„Und sollten wir auf Widerstand stoßen…jeder der sich uns in den Weg stellt, der ist unser Feind. Was tun wir mit Feinden, Kain?", fragte er. „Wir beseitigen sie.", antwortete ich ruhig und wollte auf das Luftschiff gehen, als er mich an meinem Arm festhält.

„Nur damit du eines weißt, Kain. Du gehörst mir.", sagte er mit eindringlicher Stimme, sodass ich zusammen zuckte. Die Macht, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang war so unbeschreiblich, dass mir klar wurde, dass ich mich ihm nicht wiedersetzen könnte.

Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe und ging auf das Schiff. Lord Golbez folgte mir und ich konnte seinen Blick auf mir spüren. Ich sah wie er reinging und atmete erleichtert aus. Fragen gingen mir durch den Kopf…viele Fragen. Warum gerade ich? Ich bin nichts Besonderes…Cecil…er ist etwas Besonderes…

Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf und ging zum Rand des Schiffes, als es losflog. Als ich den Wind auf der Haut, welche nicht bedeckt war, spürte da waren sofort alle Zweifel und Ängste weggeflogen. Ich wusste, dass ich hier her gehörte…an seine Seite…nirgendwo anders wäre ich besser aufgehoben.

Ruhig atmend schloss ich meine Augen und lehnte mich leicht vor. Etwas unwohl war mir auf diesem großen Ding schon, aber ich fühlte mich in der Luft immer wohl. Dann hörte ich, wie er an mich herantrat. Das schwere Metall seiner Rüstung hörte man schon von weiter her, sodass ich sofort meine Augen öffnete und mich zurücklehnte, als ich wusste, dass er neben mir war.

„Sag Kain…wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte er mich ruhig, seinen Blick auf mir ruhend. „21 Jahre. Warum fragt Ihr.", antwortete ich ruhig und richtete meinen Blick auf ihn. „Das ist wirklich noch sehr jung. Wie hast du es geschafft-" – „Glück…und sehr viel Training.", unterbrach ich ihn und wandte mich ab.

Ich sprach nicht sehr gerne über meine Position bei den Dragonern, da ich dort von den Älteren oft mit meinem Vater verglichen wurde. Obwohl ich nun seinen kalten Blick auf mir spürte wusste ich, dass ich keine Fehler begangen hatte, indem ich ihn unterbrochen hatte.

Er hätte nur unnötige Fragen gestellt. Vielleicht hatte ich so auch gezeigt, dass meine komplette Loyalität nur Baron und unserem König gilt. Jedoch ist er nun mein Meister und irgendwas in mir sagt mir, dass er das auch genau weiß und weiß, dass ich ihm treu untergeben bin.

Es wurde still auf dem Luftschiff, so still, dass ich seine Atmung hören konnte. ‚Wie nah steht er eigentlich bei mir? ', ging es mir sofort durch den Kopf und ich wagte es mich zu ihm zu sehen. Sein Blick ruhte auf der Mannschaft, welche größtenteils aus abscheulich aussehenden Monstern bestand, welche ihr Handwerk jedoch sehr gut erledigten.

Wir landeten vor dem Schloss und Lord Golbez schickte die Monster und Soldaten vor, als ich jedoch folgen wollte versperrte er mir den Weg. „Lass uns noch warten…", sagte er ruhig und musterte mich, wie schon neulich, als er in meinem Zimmer war.

Ich fühlte mich, wie neulich auch schon, unwohl und wandte meinen Blick ab. Dann wurde es wieder still, doch ich wusste, dass er mich immer noch musterte.

Wortlos ging er vom Luftschiff und ich wollte folgen. „Bewache das Schiff…es wird nicht lange dauern.", sagte er ernst und ging. Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, da kam er zusammen mit dem Feuerkristall zurück. Ein paar überlebende Soldaten folgen ihm auf das Schiff.

Ich beobachtete ihn leicht, als er ein paar Anweisungen gab und sich dann erneut ins Innere des Luftschiffes zurückzog. Nun fiel mein Blick zu den Soldaten, welche das Luftschiff nach oben steuerten, weit in den Himmel.

'Wo fliegen wir hin? ', fragte ich mich still, ließ mir aber nichts von meiner Unsicherheit anmerken. Wir flogen höher, bis wir zu einer riesigen eisernen Festung kamen, welche anscheinen in der Luft schwebte.

Wir dockten weit oben an und die Soldaten stürmten sofort von dem Luftschiff. Nun ließ ich mir meine Unsicherheit anmerken, da ich nur ganz langsam von dem Luftschiff ging und mich vorsichtig umsah.

„Na du bist aber ein Süßer. Wo hast du denn Meister Golbez gelassen, Schätzchen?", hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme fragen und sah mich um. Nicht weit von mir stand eine junge Frau mir langen blonden Haaren welche nur sehr leicht bekleidet war.

Sie lächelte mich anzüglich an und kam zu mir. „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, mein Süßer.", säuselte sie ruhig und lachte dann. „Aber ich verstehe, dass du bei meinem Anblick schüchtern wirst. Immerhin sieht man nicht jeden Tag so eine Schönheit wie mich.", fügte sie hinzu und strich mit ihren Händen über meinen Brustpanzer.

„Ähm…Lord Golbez ist noch-" – „Auf dem Luftschiff wahrscheinlich, richtig. Er redet bestimmt noch mit Rubicante, damit dieser den Feuerkristall zum Turm von Babil schafft.", erklärte sie ruhig und hatte einen Finger auf meine Lippen gelegt, um mich ruhig zu stellen.

„Also Schätzchen. Willst du mir nicht vielleicht deinen Namen verraten?", fragte sie ruhig und näherte sich mit ihrem Gesicht, dem meinem. „Kain…", antwortete ich ruhig und versuchte zurück zu weichen.

„Barbariccia, Kaiserin des Windes.", wisperte sie mir auf meine Lippen. „Was geht hier vor sich.", ertönte Lord Golbez' laute, machterfüllte Stimme. „Ich spiele mit dem neuen Spielzeug, dass du mitgebracht hast. Und ich muss sagen, er ist wirklich mein Fall.", erklärte Barbariccia ruhig und lächelte Lord Golbez ebenso anzüglich an wie mich.

„Kain ist kein Spielzeug. Sie ist meine rechte Hand.", erklärte er ruhig und kam von dem Luftschiff. „_Sie?"_, fragte Barbariccia verwirrt und sah zu mir. Dann wich sie sofort zurück und schüttelte sich kurz.

„Ich hätte gerade fast eine Frau geküsst?!", schrie sie voller Entsetzen und schüttelte sich erneu t vor Ekel. „Hättest du nicht mal was sagen können?", meckerte sie mich an und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Dann drehte sich sich wütend um.

„Menschen! Echt zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen!", fauchte sie und verschwand dann in einem kleinen Tornado. Lord Golbez stand nun hinter mir und seufzte. „Wie ich merke hast du die Bewacherin dieses Turmes schon kennen gelernt.", murmelte er leise und legte dann seinen Arm um meine Hüfte.

„Dies ist der Turm von Zot. Gefällt er dir soweit?", fragte er mich ruhig und zog mich an sich. „Folge mir…", säuselte er mir ins Ohr und ich tat wie mir befohlen. Dieser Turm war komplett auf Metall und überall piepte irgendwas, was meine Unsicherheit nur noch verstärkte.

Lord Golbez führte mich in einen Raum, wo er sich auf einen riesigen Thron setzte. Er winkte mich zu sich und ich stellte mich neben ihn. Dann schnippte er einmal und vier Kreaturen tauchten vor ihm auf. Unteranderem auch Barbariccia.

„Was habt ihr mir zu berichten?", fragte er und nahm seinen Helm ab, damit er jeden einzeln mit einem warnenden Blick betrachten konnte. „Die Mönche von Fabul sind stark. Zu stark für unsere Truppen.", erklärte Barbariccia ruhig.  
„Wie wollen wir es anstellen, dass wir den Windkristall bekommen, wenn diese Mönche so stark sind?", fragte in andere, welcher komplett in Rot gekleidet war. „Wir töten sie einfach alle.", sagte einer, welcher komplett in einen braunen Umhang gehüllt war.

Lord Golbez Blick richtete sich auf. „Was meinst du dazu, Kain?", fragte er ruhig und ich spürte wie die vier, welche vor uns standen sofort zu mir sahen. „Wollt Ihr wirklich diese Menschenfrau entscheiden lassen?", fragte Barbariccia abwertend.

Seufzend sah ich nach unten. „Die vollwertigen Mönche trainieren jeden Morgen auf dem Gipfel des Bergs Hobbs, dort könnte man sie in einen Hinterhalt locken. Dann ist die Burg so gut wie ungeschützt und wir könnten uns den Kristall holen. Jeder der Widerstand leistet wird beseitigt.", erklärte ich ruhig und sah auf.

„Das ist ein guter Plan.", merkte der in Rot erstaunt an. „Dem kann ich nur zustimmen Rubicante.", erwiderte Lord Golbez und nickte mir zu. Dann wandte er sich wieder an diesen Rubicante. „Du wirst deine Diener auf die Spitze des Bergs Hobbs schicken. Sie sollen sich dort verstecken und die Mönche aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen. Dann wirst du zurück in den Turm von Babil kehren und dort deine Position halten. Der Rest geht auch wieder auf seine Position und wartet auf meine Befehle.", erklärte Lord Golbez und die Vier verschwanden.

Seufzend und leicht genervt lehnte er sich zurück. „Nun nimm schon deinen Helm ab!", befahl er mit kalter Stimme. Wie befohlen nahm ich meinen Helm ab und sah nach unten. Als er aufstand schloss ich meine Augen, da ich nicht wissen wollte was er jetzt machte.

Anscheinen habe ich ihn erzürnt und deswegen wird er mich bestrafen wollen. Ich rechnete mit allem, doch nicht damit, dass ich etwas Weiches auf meinen Lippen spüren würde.

Geschockt öffnete ich meine Augen und sah, dass Lord Golbez mich küsste. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Hände ruhten an meiner Taille. Der Kuss war sanft aber dennoch verlangend und besitzergreifend. Ich gehörte ihm und das zeigte er mich mit all seiner Macht.

Etwas unbeholfen legte ich meine Hände an seinen Brustpanzer und drückte mich vorsichtig an ihn, um den Kuss zu erwidern. Ich konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es mir nicht gefiel. Mir wurde bisher noch nie so viel Aufmerksamkeit zuteil.

Das lag aber auch nur daran, dass so gut wie niemand wusste, dass ich eine Frau bin. Er weiß es und er weiß wie er das ausnutzen kann.

Seine Arme schlossen sich nun komplett um meinen Körper und er vertiefte den Kuss. Leidenschaft floss nun hin zu und kurz darauf verlangte er mit seiner Zunge nach Einlass in meinem Mund. Ich gewährte ihm diesen willig und gab mich ihm hin. Der Kampf um Dominanz dauerte nicht lange, da wir Beide wussten, dass er mir weit überlegen war.

Nach einer Weile mussten wir den Kuss jedoch wegen Luftmangels lösen und ich atmete schwer und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Auch ihm war die Luft ausgegangen, wie ich an seinen schweren Atemzügen hören konnte.

Er drückte mich an sich, nahm einen Arm weg und hob meinen Kopf an, sodass ich in seine Augen sehen musste. „Du gehörst mir allein, Kain.", flüsterte er auf meine Lippen und nahm sie erneut in Besitz.

Der Kuss war kürzer und noch bevor ich ihn erwidern konnte zog er sich schon wieder zurück und bedachte mich mit einem Lächeln. Er ließ mich los und hob seinen Helm auf, welcher zusammen mit meinem runtergefallen war. Ich tat es ihm gleich und setzte meinen auf.

Mein Blick senkte sich, während er Barbariccia zu sich rief. „Zeig Kain ihr Zimmer. Und sollte ihr…etwas passieren, dann werde ich dich zur Rechenschaft dafür ziehen.", befahl er und warnte sie mit emotionsloser Stimme.

Sie seufzte kurz und schnappte sich dann meinen Arm. „Na komm schon, ich hab heute noch Besseres zu tun!", fauchte sie mich an und zog mich mit. Ich wagte es mich einmal nach hinten um zusehen und bemerkte, dass Lord Golbez nach zu denken schien.

Als wir aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren blieb sie sofort stehen. „Ich hab' dich mit Meister Golbez rumknutschen gesehen. Läuft da etwas war zwischen euch?" fragte sie mich sofort voller Begeisterung und mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, dass mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Meine Wangen wurden mit einem Mal ganz heiß und ich sah nach unten. „Ach du meine Güte, ich glaube es ja nicht! Du stehst auf ihn! Wie niedlich ist das denn, meine Süße.", sagte sie so laut, dass sich jedes lebende Wesen in diesem Gang sofort zu uns umdrehte.

„K-kannst du bitte etwas leiser sein?", bat ich sie leise und sah nach unten. „Natürlich doch Schätzchen. Wir gehen in dein Zimmer und da können wir alles besprechen, mein Schatz.", flüsterte sie grinsend und zog mich weiter mit.

Als wir in einem Zimmer, welches wahrscheinlich als meines fungieren sollte, angekommen waren setzte sie sich sofort auf das Bett. „Also mein Schatz erzähl mir alles!", verlangte sie und zog mich neben sich.

„I-ich weiß gar nicht, was ich da erzählen soll. Er hat gesagt ich soll meinen Helm abnehmen und ich dachte, dass er mich bestrafen will und dann hat er mich aber geküsst.", erklärte ich schnell und spürte wie meine Wangen noch heißer worden.

„Und was hat er zu dir gesagt?", fragte sie aufgeregt. „N-na ja…er hat gesagt…d-dass ich ihm gehöre.", stotterte ich leise und sah nach unten. Barbariccia kreischte neben mir kurz auf und fiel mir dann um den Hals. „Wie süüüüüß~!", kreischte sie mir ins Ohr und drückte mich.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur dein Outfit noch aufpeppen und schon kannst du ihn verführen!", sagte sie aufgeregt und lächelte mich an. „W-wie Outfit aufpeppen?", fragte ich und sah zu ihr. „Na ja, so eingepackt wird kein Kerl auf dich abfahren.", erklärte sie ruhig und lehnte sich zurück.

Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah nach unten. „Das kannst du vergessen. Meine Rüstung bleibt so wie sie ist und daran kann niemand etwas ändern!", fauchte ich leise und hörte sie darauf hin seufzen.

„Na gut, schlaf einfach noch eine Nacht darüber, ok? Morgen können wir dann ja weiterreden.", gab sie sich geschlagen und wollte anscheinend verschwinden, doch ich hielt sie davon ab. „Warum der plötzlich Sinneswandel? Ich dachte du kannst mich nicht leiden?", fragte ich ruhig und musterte sie.

„Ich habe nachgedacht, meine Süße. Frauen sind mächtig, doch anscheinend hast du nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie mächtig. Da ich selbst einmal ein Mensch war, will ich es dir zeigen.", erklärte sie ruhig und lächelte. „Mit meiner Hilfe, wirst du sogar den stärksten Mann in die Knie zwingen können.", fügte sie hinzu und zwinkerte mir zu. „Gute Nacht.", sagte sie noch und verschwand in einem kleinen Tornado.

Seufzend legte ich mich hin und schloss meine Augen. Ich nahm meinen Helm ab und legte ihn zur Seite. Mein Zopfgummi machte ich ebenfalls aus und strich durch meine langen, blonden Haare. Ich soll mich freizügiger anziehen? Das würde doch gar nicht gut aussehen!

Ich schlug meine Augen auf und sah an die Decke. Was würde wohl Lord Golbez davon halten. Und was würde wohl passieren wenn…wenn ich ihn wirklich verführen würde?

Die Gedanken, die sich dadurch in meinen Kopf schlichen gefielen mir ganz und gar nicht und ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf. So was würde er doch nie mit mir machen…oder?

Erneut schloss ich meine Augen und drehte mich auf die Seite. Immer noch mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf schlief ich ein.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

Am Morgen erwachte ich durch Barbariccias schrille Stimmte und schlug meine Augen leicht genervt auf. „Was willst du?", fragte ich ruhig und sah zu ihr. „Meister Golbez will dich sehen. Und Süße…du solltest dir andere Klamotten unter deine Rüstung ziehen.", sagte sie ruhig und grinste.

Ich sah an mir herunter und bemerkte, dass jemand meiner Rüstung entfernt hatte und ich lag nur noch in meinem fast durchsichtigem Oberteil und meiner dünnen Stoffhose da. Sofort verdeckte ich mit meinen Armen meine Brust und sah nach unten.

„W-warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte ich sie leise und sah nach unten. „Hey! Das war ich nicht! Ich kann mir aber gut vorstellen wer das war. Und bei dem Anblick…man kann es ihm nicht verübeln.", antwortete sie ruhig und setzte sich zu mir.

Langsam richtete ich mich auf und sah nach unten. „Wer denn bitte?", fragte ich genervt. „Dein Lover…ähm…ich meine natürlich Meister Golbez.", antwortete sie lachend und strich mir einmal durch meine Haare.

„Na los, Rüstung an und ab. Immerhin willst du ihn doch nicht warten lassen.", säuselte sie anzüglich und erhob sich. Ich stand auf und zog mich an. Meine Haare band ich zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen und setzte dann meinen Helm auf.

Barbariccia lächelte mich an und nickte. „Na los. Ich glaube es ging um Fabul. Beeil dich lieber. Findest du den Weg allein?", fragte sie ruhig. Nickend ging ich zur Tür und hörte, wie sie verschwand. Wirklich erstaunlich, diese Frau…

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte ich zu Lord Golbez und kniete vor ihm nieder. „Entschuldigt, dass ich Euch habe warten lassen, My Lord.", entschuldigte ich mich kurz und ließ meinen Blick gesenkt. „Steh' auf, meine Schönheit. Heute werden wir den dritten der vier Lichtkristalle erlangen.", erklärte er ruhig.

Ich tat wie mir befohlen und stand auf. „Entschuldigt meine Frage, My Lord, aber es gibt mehr als vier Kristalle?", fragte ich verwirrt und sah ihn an. „Natürlich. Die vier Kristalle, die ihr kennt, sind die Lichtkristalle. Die Dunkelkristalle liegen verborgen in der Unterwelt.", erklärte er mir ruhig.

„Wenn alle acht Kristalle vereint sind, dann wird der Weg zum Mond, und somit der Weg zu unbeschreiblicher Kraft, sich öffnen.", fügte er hinzu und wandte seinen Kopf zu mir. „Nun lass und aufbrechen, Kain…Deine Freunde…sie warten schon auf uns.", sagte er ruhig und ich wusste sofort wen er meinte.

Rosa und Cecil…

Kurz nickte ich und folgte ihn dann zu den Luftschiffen. „Dies wird deine Feuerprobe, meine Schönheit. Wenn du es heute schafft, als mein Schild voran zu gehen, ohne dass ich einmal eingreifen muss, dann besitzt du mein Vertrauen.", erklärte er mir ruhig.

Wir betraten eines der Luftschiffe und er stellte sich an den Rand. „Nur um es noch einmal klar zu stellen…" – „Wer sich uns in den Weg stellt ist unser Feind. Feinde werden beseitigt.", sagte ich ruhig und erschrak schon fast wie emotionslos ich dabei klang.

Kurz danach setzten wir uns auch schon in Bewegung und ich nahm meine Lanze vor. Kurz betrachtete ich sie und lächelte. Sie war damals ein Vermächtnis meines Vaters gewesen und ich hatte sie immer wie meinen größten Schatz gehütet.

„Er scheint dir wichtig zu sein.", sagte er ruhig und sah mich an. Ich nickte kurz und befestigte sie wieder an meinem Rücken. „Es ist ein sehr schöner Speer. Woher hast du ihn?", fragte er mich kurz darauf.

„Mein Vater hat ihn mir vermacht.", erklärte ich leise und schloss meine Augen. Obwohl ich ihn nie leiden konnte, tat es weh daran zu denken. „Vermisst du ihn?" – „Nein…"

Wir schwiegen…lange. Es war mir unangenehm, da ich es so deutete, dass er darauf wartete, dass ich mehr erzählte, doch ich hatte nicht die Intention über meinen Vater zu sprechen.

Einer der Soldaten kam zu uns und sah nach unten. „Lord Golbez. Wir werden in Kürze in Fabul sein…", berichtete er leise und ging wieder, als Lord Golbez genickt hatte. Kurz darauf griffen vier der 5 Luftschiffe, mit denen wir gestartet waren, das Schloss an.

Unser Luftschiff landete und die Soldaten gingen vor. Ich folgte in einigem Abstand zusammen mit Lord Golbez. Die Soldaten, sowie die Monster waren schnell besiegt, dennoch mussten sie sich in den Kristallraum zurückziehen und als ich hineinging, da sah ich Cecils erstauntes Gesicht.

„Es ist eine Weile her.", sagte ich ruhig zur Begrüßung. „Kain! Du lebst.", rief er sofort freudig erregt und kam zu mir. „So scheint es wohl.", erwiderte ich ruhig und musterte ihn.

„Ich will alles hören. Aber wir sind in der Mitte des Kampfes. Bist du bereit zu kämpfen?" – „Natürlich. Aber bist du bereit gegen mich an zu treten?", fragte ich ernst und nahm meine Lanze hervor.

Der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als ich ihn Aufforderte sein Schwert zu ziehen. Als er es jedoch nicht tat, da schrie ich ihn an. Er tat wie ich ihm befohlen habe und zog sein Schwert.

Während des Kampfes redete er auf mich ein, doch ich wollte nichts hören. Der Kampf dauerte nicht lange, da ich mich wirklich nicht zurückhielt. Als ich dann vor ihm stand, bereit ihm den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen hörte ich eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme.

„Nein!", schrie sie und kam mit einem kleinen Mädchen in den Raum. „Rosa!", sagte ich empört und ließ meine Lanze sinken. „Kain…du von allen Menschen…" – „Nein…!"

Ich verbarg mein Gesicht vor ihr. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich so sieht. Immer wollte ich ein Vorbild für sie sein und was nun? Nun bringe ich den Menschen um, den sie liebt…den ich liebe…

„Kain…Warum zögerst du?", schallte die machterfüllte Stimme von Lord Golbez durch den Raum. Das Blut gefror in meinen Adern und als er den Raum betrat stand ich still. Er musterte Cecil und wandte sich dann erneut an mich.

„Zögere niemals zu töten, Kain. Nun sieh zu und lerne!", belehrte er mich. Der Barde und der Mönch wollten eingreifen und ich wurde zur Seite gestoßen. Kurz keuchte ich auf und hielt mir meine Brust, sah jedoch als nächstes, wie Lord Golbez sich ihrer entledigte.

„Kain! Genug dieses Geplänkels. Bring mir den Kristall!", befahl er mir, als ich mich wieder hingestellt hatte. „My lord.", sagte ich ruhig und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Ich wollte mir gerade den Kristall schnappen, als Rosa wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Bitte Kain, nicht!", rief sie und ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Als Lord Golbez bemerkte, wie sehr Cecil sich um sie sorgte, brachte er sie mit Hilfe seiner Magie zum Turm von Zot, das wusste ich. Ich nahm mir den Kristall, als er den Raum wieder verlassen hatte und blieb neben Cecil stehen.

„Nächstes Mal kommst du nicht so glücklich davon.", warnte ich ihn mit kalter Stimme und ging. Ich folgte Lord Golbez auf das Luftschiff und senkte meinen Blick. Den gesamten Rückweg herrschte komplette Stille auf dem Luftschiff.

Es war eine sehr unangenehme Stille und ich konnte nicht anders als sie zu durchbrechen. „Lord Golbez, ich-" – „Schweig!", unterbrach er mich mit ernster Stimme. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging ins Innere des Luftschiffes. Seufzend stellte ich mich an den Rand und sah in den Himmel.

Ich hatte ihn enttäuscht, dass spürte ich genau. Doch wie konnte ich verhindern, dass er mich dafür nicht tötete? Kurz schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er hat jedes Recht mich zu beseitigen. Ich habe versagt. Er lag schon am Boden vor mir und ich konnte ihn dennoch nicht töten. Seufzend schloss ich meine Augen und dachte nach. _„Komm zu mir Kain! Sofort!"_

Ich hörte seine Stimme in meinem Kopf, wie gestern auch schon. Pure Angst überkam mich, dennoch folgte ich diesem Befehl. Mit schnellen Schritten begab ich mich ins Innere des Luftschiffes und folgte meinem Instinkt.

Wie von selbst bewegten meine Beine sich, was mir nur noch deutlicher machte, wie sehr er mich kontrollierte. In einem dunklen Raum kam ich zum Stehen. Kurz erlaubte ich mir mich um zu sehen, doch ich konnte nichts als Dunkelheit erblicken.

„Der Kristall! Halt' ihn vor dich!", hörte ich Lord Golbez' machterfüllte Stimme. Ich tat wie mir befohlen und streckte meine Hand aus, in welcher der Kristall nun war. Er wurde mir sofort entrissen und ich fühlte, wie dunkler, kalter Nebel sich um meine Beine schlich.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen. Anscheinend bist du meines Vertrauens nicht würdig. Aber ich kann dich nicht einfach laufen lassen…dafür weißt du zu viel. Doch wenn ich dich töte, dann habe ich meine wichtigste Waffe verloren.", hörte ich seine tiefe Stimme durch den Raum hallen.

„My lord, ich werde alles tun, damit ich Euer Vertrauen gewinnen kann.", erwiderte ich und kniete nieder. Sein tiefes Lachen drang in meine Ohren und ich begann zu zittern. „Dann entferne deine Rüstung und tritt näher. Ich will dich betrachten können.", drang seine Stimme erneut in meine Ohren.

Meine Hände entkleideten mich fast von selbst und ich legte meine Rüstung an die Seite. Zitternd trat ich näher an ihn heran und schlang meine Arme um meinen Körper. „M-my lord…i-ich…", stotterte ich leise.

„Shh…", hauchte er mir leise ins Ohr. Ich war stehen geblieben, da er plötzlich so unmittelbar vor mir stand. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, meine Schönheit.", raunte er mir verführerisch ins Ohr. Meine Unsicherheit verstärkte sich nur, da ich ihn nur schemenhaft sehen konnte.

Seine Hände strichen an meinen Seiten entlang und fanden ihren Weg unter mein Oberteil. „Du bist wahrlich die schönste Frau, die ich je in meinem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Tust du wirklich alles?", hauchte er mir ins Ohr und drückte mich an sich. „Wirst du mir jeden Wunsch erfüllen, den ich habe?", fuhr er fort und begann sanfte Küsse auf meinem Hals zu verteilen.

Nicht fähig zu sprechen nickte ich nur und schloss meine Augen. Auch wenn ich mich mit solchen Sachen nicht auskannte, ich wusste was folgen würde und ich wusste, dass er nicht sanft mit mir sein würde…

„Gut…deine gerechte Bestrafung bekommst du, wenn wir zurück im Turm von Zot sind.", sagte er und ließ von mir ab. Jede Kraft verließ meinen Körper und ich sackte zusammen. „Nun kleide dich wieder an. Wir werden in Kürze dort sein…dann folgst du mir in mein Gemach…", erklärte er mir und schritt an mir vorbei.

Zitternd blieb ich noch eine Weile am Boden sitzen. Dann stand ich auf und legte meine Rüstung wieder an. Schnell eilte ich aus dem Raum und wieder ins Freie. Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals, aus Angst vor dem, was mir noch bevor stand…


	3. Akt 1,3: Die gerechte Bestrafung?

Verängstigt und zitternd folgte ich Lord Golbez zu seinem Gemach. Warum hat er gewartet? Was wird er mit mir anstellen? Tief in mir hoffte ich, dass er sanft sein würde, wenn er wirklich das tun würde, was ich von ihm erwartete. Er hat so viele Andeutungen gemacht, da ist es eigentlich glasklar.

In seinem Gemach angekommen verschloss er die Tür hinter mir und drückte mich gegen eben jene. „Ich schätze du weißt, was jetzt folgen wird.", sagte er ruhig. Ich nickte und wandte meinen Blick nach unten.

Unsanft entfernte er nun meine Rüstung und schmiss die Teile in die Ecken, bis ich nur noch in meiner dünnen Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Er nahm seinen Helm ab und ließ seine langen, silbernen Haare über seine Schultern fallen.

Dann leckte er sich über seine Lippen und begann Küsse auf meinem Hals zu verteilen. Dabei entledigte er sich selbst seiner Rüstung und führte mich zum Bett. Anfänglich versuchte ich mich noch zu wehren, doch jede Gegenwehr wurde von ihm im Keim erstickt.

Als ich auf dem Bett lag und er über mir kniete, da begann er zu lächeln. „Wenn ich fertig bin, wirst du nach mehr betteln, Kain. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mir gehörst und ich hasse es mich zu wiederholen.", hauchte er mir auf die Lippen und verwickelte mich in einen heißen Kuss.

Ich versuchte ihn weg zu drücken und ich wollte mich wehren, doch ich fand keine Kraft mehr dazu. Ich ließ es einfach über mich ergehen und gab mich ihm voll und ganz hin. Was blieb mir schon groß anderes übrig, außer still zu halten und zu hoffen, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde?

Kurz keuchte ich auf, als er mit seinen Händen meine Brüste umfasste und anfing sie zu massieren. Er entfernte mein Oberteil und verteilte nun auch Küsse auf meinen Brüsten und spielte mit meinen Brustwarzen.

Seine Hände strichen über meinen Bauch und über die leichten Muskeln, die sich dort abzeichneten. Dann zog er langsam meine Hose nach unten und strich zwischen meinen Beinen entlang. Meine Angst und meine Unsicherheit wurden nach und nach zu Lust und Verlangen. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und drückte seinen Kopf näher an meine Brust. Meine Hüfte presste ich gegen seine Lendengegend.

Dann ließ er kurz von mir ab, um mich zu betrachten. Erneut nahm er meine Lippen in Besitz und drang währenddessen mit zwei Fingern in mich ein. Mein Stöhnen ging in dem Kuss unter, doch ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, da es sehr schmerzte.

Doch er ließ mir keine Pause, um mich daran zu gewöhnen und stieß sofort mit den beiden Fingern in mich. Als er den Kuss löste stöhnte ich laut und versuchte mich seinen Fingern zu entziehen. Als er den dritten Finger hinzu nahm krallte ich mich in seine Schultern und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt.

Ich drückte mein Gesicht an seine Schulter um meine Laute zu dämpfen. „Warum denn so schüchtern, meine Schönheit?", raunte er mir ins Ohr. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, als er seine Finger aus mir entfernte. Sein tiefes Lachen drang in mein Ohr. „Glaube nicht, dass das schon alles war.", flüsterte er und zog mich auf meine Knie.

Er stellte sich vor das Bett und ich brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, was er von mir wollte. Als ich es herausgefunden hatte sah ich zu ihm hoch. „Los!", befahl er ernst und grinste.

Ich schluckte schwer und leckte mir meiner Zunge über die Spitze von seinem Glied. Langsam nahm ich es in den Mund und schielte zu ihm hoch. Dann fing ich langsam an meinen Kopf zu bewegen. Vor und zurück…immer wieder...

Erschrocken kniff ich die Augen zusammen, als er meinen Kopf näher drückte und dadurch meinen Würgereiz auslöste. Trotzdem machte ich weiter und hörte an seinem Stöhnen, dass es ihm anscheinen gefiel.

Als ich nach einer Weile abließ, um Luft zu schnappen, drückte er mich sofort wieder auf das Bett. Unsanft drang er in mich ein, was mich die Augen zusammen kneifen lässt und mich schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnen lässt.

Er nahm keine Rücksicht darauf und stieß tief und hart in mich. Ich stöhnte laut vor Schmerzen und warf meinen Kopf zurück. Mit meinen Händen versuchte ich halt zu finden. Er war so groß…es fühlte sich an, als würde er mich von innen zerreißen.

Jedoch dauerte es nicht lange, da hatte ich mich an die Schmerzen gewöhnt, ja sie waren verschwunden und hatten unbändiger Lust Platz gemacht. Lauter stöhnte ich nun und drückte mich an ihn.

Als er das bemerkte stoppte er und sah mich abwertend an. „Wem gehörst du?", fragte er ernst. „Euch, My lord.", wimmerte ich unterwürfig. Ich wollte mehr. Ich wollte, dass er weiter macht. „Und wem hast du deine volle Aufmerksamkeit zuzuwenden?" – „Euch, My lord."

„Dann will ich nie wieder sehen, dass du einem anderen Mann so viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lässt, wie _ihm_.", befahl er mit kalter Stimme und da verstand ich. Es war nicht mein Versagen, weswegen er mich bestrafte. Es war die alleinige Tatsache, dass ich Cecil verschont habe und ihm damit einen Teil der besonderen Aufmerksamkeit zugewandt hatte, welcher ihm allein gehörte. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen aus ihm spricht komplette Eifersucht.

„I-ich…ich werde es mir nie wieder erlauben, My lord.", hauchte ich leise als Antwort. Er verwickelte mich in einen sanften Kuss und fing dabei an erneut in mich zustoßen. Diesmal ging er es langsam an und wollte mich anscheinen schonen, da er mich sowieso schon gebrochen hatte.

Als er den Kuss löste öffnete ich meine Augen und sah ihn an. „Schneller…bitte…", flehte ich leise und sah ihn mit einem Blick welcher lustvoller nicht sein könnte, an.

Er kam meiner Bitte mit einem Grinsen nach und stieß schneller in mich. Stöhnen drückte ich mich mehr an ihn und begann meine Hüften entgegen seiner Stöße zu bewegen. Er küsste meinen Hals, meine Brüste und den ganzen Rest meines Körpers.

Er markierte mich als seinen Besitz und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, denn ich gehörte ihm und das wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die wir hier zusammen verbachten immer deutlicher.

Kurz bevor er kam zog er sich aus mir zurück und ergoss sich über meinem Körper. Ich war übersäht von seinen Samen. Der letzte Beweis dafür, dass ich vollkommen ihm gehörte.

Sein Grinsen auf mir spürend schloss ich meine Augen. Die Erschöpfung raubte mir jede Kraft und ich schlief auf seinem Bett ein…


End file.
